Our Holiday
by ShinNiel97
Summary: ke-9 member EXO memulai liburan mereka dgn banyak pengalaman menarik dan menantang, akankah mereka dapat beradaptasi dgn lingkungan baru yg bahkan belum pernah mereka temui? KaiSoo? ChanBaek? KaiHun? HunBaek? ChanSoo? semua yg ingin couple juga ada
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Member EXO berlibur

.

.

.

Siang itu disebuah jalan setapak pedesaan yg asri, terlihat sebuah mobil van berjalan lambat melalu jalan tak beraspal itu. mobil van besar nan mengkilap itu terselimuti kaca hitam yg sulit tembus pandang, seakan siapapun didalamnya terisolasi identitasnya dari pengamatan mata luar.

"..." ketenangan, kesunyian dan ketentraman perdesaan itu seakan menjadi background pemandangan untuk orang-orang yg berada didalam van itu.

 _Lipstick chataeu wainbit keolleo ( La La La La )_

 _Hayan champagne beobeure syawo ( La La La La )_

 _Pyeongsaenge han beoniljido molla_

 _Kkuk chamatdeon bonneungi twieo olla_

 _Eojjeona I just hit the Lotto_

 _Oh-oh-oh Lotto oh-oh-oh Lotto_

 _Oh-oh-oh Lotto oh-oh-oh Lotto_

"..." namun suasana damainya pedesaan bertolak belakang dgn suasana dalam mobil yg kedap suara ini. Terlihat 9 namja tampan yg sedang asik menyanyikan salah satu lirik lagu yg tersetel dari salah satu ponsel mereka.

"ya, geumanhae...(berhenti)" ucap seorang namja ikal yg terlihat lebih tua diantara mereka yg didalam mobil itu sedang fokus menyetir dijalan berbatu pedesaan itu.

"wae, hyung?" tanya seorang namja bereyeliner cantik saat ke-8 temannya tiba-tiba berhenti bernyanyi.

"apa kalian tak bosan menyanyikan lagu yg bahkan selalu kalian tampilkan disetiap acara musik akhir-akhir ini?" balas namja ikal itu.

"ya, hyung...lagu itu sejak pertama dirilis sudah menduduki posisi teratas puncak popularitas untuk semua musik, dan banyak menghasilkan uang" oceh sorang namja angelic yg duduk disebelah bangku kemudi tempat namja ikal itu berada.

"ck, terserah sajalah" gerutu namja itu, dan ke-9 namja pun tersenyum menang.

"ah, Kai-ah...putarkan 'Monster' saja" ucap seorang namja berambut merah pada namja berkulit tan dikursi belakang, dan tak lama musik pun kembali memenuhi atmosfir dalam mobil itu.

 _Sijakdwaesseo nae aneseo_

 _Wiheomhan sinhoreul bonae_

 _Don't be afraid, Love it the way_

 _Shawty I got it, You can call me monster_

 _I'm creeping in yeour heart babe_

 _Dwijipgo muneoteurigo samkyeo_

 _Geurae nepl humchyeo tamnikkhae_

 _Neol mangchyeo neheulgoya_

"..." yap, sudah dapat ditebak bukan siapakah mereka ini. Mereka adalah boygroup yg amat terkenal saat ini "EXO" dgn beranggotakan 9 namja tampan yaitu Xiumin, Chen, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Lay, Suho, D.O, Kai, dan Sehun, beserta manager mereka.

"ah~...senangnya bisa berlibur" seru girang Xiumin sang member tertua namun berwajah termuda.

"waktu berlibur kita 3 bulan kan hyung?" tanya Sehun sang magnae grup itu pada manager mereka yg masih berfokus pada jalan.

"hn...kalian diberi waktu berlibur 3 bulan ini, tanpa manager, tanpa asisten, dan segala hal yg berhubungan dgn keartisan. Kalian bebas seutuhnya 3 bulan kedepan" ucap sang manager.

"hooaaa...aku masih berfikir ini mimpi" pekik heboh Baekhyun si namja manis bereyeliner.

"kufikir ini sangat cocok untuk kami menenangkan fikiran dan sedikit menghirup udara pedesaan sangat baik untuk kesehatan" Lay yg sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan kini ikut angkat bicara.

"Lay hyung seakan benar-benar memiliki healing powernya, sampai-sampai hal seperti itupun tau" decak kagum Chanyeol.

"aish, pabbo...anak sekolah dasar pun tau tentang hal mudah seperti itu yoda" umpat jengah Baekhyun sambil memukul pelan kepala belakang namja merah itu.

"akh, appo~..." ringisnya manja.

"hyung, kau menjijikan dgn aegyo diwajahmu" oceh Sehun yg melihat wajah beraegyeo milik Chanyeol, membuat member lain pun tertawa mendengarnya.

"ya! Magnae sialan!" umpat kesal Chanyeol yg berakhir dgn menggerutu tak jelas.

"cha~ kita sampai" ucap manager sambil menghentikan mobil van mereka tepat didepan sebuah rumah.

"whoooaaa...ini kah rumah yg akan kita tempati selama liburan?" tanya Chen saat mata sipitnya menerawang pada rumah cukup luas didepan mereka.

"daebak, Chanyeol hyung bisa berguna juga yah" decak kagum Sehun sambil melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh kedalam rumah sewa itu.

"ya! Maksudmu selama ini aku tak berguna?!" decit tak senang Chanyeol mendengar penuturan pedas dari member termudanya itu.

"ck, itu pun karna bantuanku" gerutu Baekhyun yg mengikuti jejak Sehun menuju kedalam rumah.

"Ya! Teganya kau Baekkie" rengek Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, hentikan aegyo gagalmu itu...Kai bisa berubah putih jika kau beraegyo terus" ucap Xiumin sambil melewati Chanyeol yg masih mematung didepan pekarangan rumah itu.

"hyung, umin hyung benar...mataku bisa iritasi melihat aegyo gagalmu" ucap Kai sedikit memelas yg dibuat-buat membuat Chanyeol jengah.

"..." akhirnya semua member pun telah masuk kedalam rumah yg mereka sewa itu.

"waaahhhh..." decak kagum semua member saat mereka melihat bagian dalam rumah yg lebih mengagumkan dari pemandangan luar.

"hn...kali ini aku akan memberi nilai plus untuk kejelihan kedua trouble maker itu atas pemilihan tempat singgah yg nyaman" ucap Kyungoo sambil meletakkan tasnya disisi sofa.

"haaahh~...ini baru yg namanya rumah" ucap Kai yg langsung melempar asal topi yg ia kenakan beserta jaket tebal dan langsung berbaring disalah satu sofa panjang yg tersedia.

"tidak bisakah sehari saja diotakmu itu bukan tidur, kkamjong?" decak Kyungsoo yg melihat setitik kekacauan yg telah dihasilkan Kai dari jaket dan topinya.

"diotakku bukan soal tidur saja hyung" gumam Kai yg masih merapatkan matanya.

"seperti dance, koreo baru, makan, dan s-..."

"geumanhae (berhenti), jangan kau sebut satu hal itu kkamjong yadong" umpat jengah Kyungsoo yg memotong ucapan Kai dan menimpuknya dgn bantal sofa.

"..." Kai yg mendapat lemparan manis dari Kyungsoo pun hanya terkikik geli dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"aigoo...dia langsung tidur begitu sampai?" decak Xiumin saat melihat seonggok(?) makhluk berkulit tan sedang membaringkan diri diatas sofa panjang.

"..." dan akhirnya semua member pun telah berkumpul diruang tengah itu dgn koper-koper mereka.

"baiklah, kalian akan disini selama 3 bulan dan kalian harus merawat diri sendiri dgn baik, disini ada 6 kamar yg dapat kalian gunakan, dapur, ruang tengah juga halaman belakang" jelas manager.

"6 kamar? Pas sekali dgn jumlah member kita yg berdu-..." tiba-tiba ocehan Sehun terhenti saat para member menatapnya tajam.

"oh iya...member kita sekarang tinggal 9" gumam pelan Sehun menyadari kesalahan ucapannya.

"..." entah mendengar atau tidak, tiba-tiba semua member terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing yg menciptakan kesunyian tanpa ujung diruang tengah yg baru mereka tempati 10 menit lalu.

"cha~ baiklah...tugasku hanya mengantarkan kalian dgn selamat sampai sini, jadi aku akan pamit pergi karna aku pun ternyata mendapat liburan juga. Dan selamat berlibur bocah EXO" ucap manager berpamitan pada anak-anak asuhnya itu dan pergi meninggalkan rumah yg mereka sewa itu.

"..." setelah kepergian manager mereka, kesunyian entah mengapa semangat untuk menyelimuti pada member-member tampan ini lagi.

"baiklah, lebih baik kita membagi kamar sekarang" ucap Suho sang leader memecah keheningan para member untuk mengusir gumpalan awan hitam kasat mata yg menghantui para member akan kesedihan masa lalu.

"kamar disini ada 6 dan kurasa mungkin akan ada 1 kamar yg tak terpakai, untuk pembagian kamar kurasa adil jika satu kamar ditempati 2 orang" ucap Suho lagi dan para member pun hanya memperhatikan tanpa berniat bicara.

"aku akan memiliki satu kamar untuk diriku sendiri" ucap Xiumin memulai menyahut perkataan Suho agar member lain pun ikut aktif bicara dan mengusir pikiran-pikiran mereka akan hal-hal tak berguna.

"kalau begitu aku dgn Kyungsoo-hyung" ucap Kai semangat.

"aku tak mau sekamar dgn Chanyeol lagi, ia selalau cerewet soal suhu ruangan" ucap Baekhyun yg sepertinya tingkat kebawelannya sudah kembali normal (?)

"aku pun tak mau dgn Baekhyun, Sehun-ah...aku akan sekamar dgnmu" ucap Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"eoh? Kedua trouble maker kita sedang bertengkar kah?" tanya Chen, dan dgn polosnya member lain menggeleng tak tau (-_-")

"ng...jadi Chanyeol akan sekamar dgn Sehun, lalu Kai dgn Kyungsoo dan Chen? Kau akan sekamar dgn siapa?" tanya Suho saat membagikan kamar pada para member.

"aku..." Chen terlihat berfikir ingin sekamar dgn siapa karna pastinya Xiumin tak mau berbagi kamar dan tersisa Baekhyun dan Lay yg belum memiliki teman sekamar.

"kau ingin dgn siapa? Aku akan sekamar dgn Lay, jadi cepat pilih" ucap Suho yg entah sengaja atau tidak telah mementukan pilihan untuk Chen. Pasalnya pilihan Chen saat ini hanya Baekhyun atau Lay dan dgn innocentnya Suho berkata akan sekamar dgn Lay dgn kata lain Chen harus sekamar dgn Bakehyun.

'dasar leader pendek! Bantet! Untuk apa menyuruhku memilih jika akhirnya kau yg memutuskan!' umpat jengah Chen.

"ng...hyung karna pembagian kamarnya sudah selesai maka lebih baik aku membereskan barang-barangku kekamar nee" ucap Sehun yg langsung melesat menuju salah satu kamar yg tersedia, disusul member lain yg juga ingin membereskan barang-barang mereka.

"hoooaaa...hyung lihat! Kamarnya cukup luas" pekik girang Sehun begitu sampai didalam kamar mereka.

"hn...tinggal kita tata saja kamar ini agar lebih menarik" ucap Chanyeol sambil membawa kopernya masuk lebih jauh kedalam kamar itu.

.

.

.

"..." malam menjelang, semua member kini tengah berkumpul diruang tengah setelah lelah membongkar koper masing-masing. Ke-9 namja tampan itu kini terlihat lebih santai dgn pakaian kasual yg melekat pada tubuh mereka.

"hyung~...aku masih ingin melihat kelanjutan ceritanya~" rengek Sehun saat tanpa prike-film-an Xiumin datang dan langsung mengganti channel drama yg sedang Sehun saksikan dgn acara berita olahraga.

"sssttt...kau berisik Sehun-ah" ucap Xiumin sambil meletakkan satu jarinya didepan bibir namun matanya tetap terfokus pada televisi LCD didepannya.

"ya, hyung...aku ingin menonton acara music" ucap Chanyeol saat melihat ternyata siarannya telah berganti channel.

"aish...kalian berdua ini berisik sekali, aku jadi tak konsen menontonnya" gerutu Xiumin sambil mengambil cemilan dari tangan Lay.

"hyung, itu cemilanku" ucap Lay polos sambil mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"minta lagi saja pada Kyungsoo" balas Xiumin acuh dan terus berfokus pada televisi didepannya.

"ya, hyung! Tau mau mengalah pada yg kecil" oceh Sehun imut dgn aegyo nya.

"kecil dari mana? Badan setinggi galah jemuran saja mengaku kecil" cibir Chanyeol.

"Sehun-ah, kalau kau kecil lalu aku apa? Kerdil?" ucap Xiumin jengah.

"Ya! Kalau kalian merasa kecil lalu haruskah aku yg merasa paling besar" omel Chen saat menyadari tubuhnya masih tergolong mungil.

"kalian itu ribut-ribut terus, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Suho yg baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"umin hyung" tunjuk Sehun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut diikuti oleh Chen dan Chanyeol juga Lay.

"eoh? Memang aku melakukan apa?" tanya Xiumin dgn innocent facenya.

"umin hyung mengganti channel drama ku dgn channel bola membosankan" adu Sehun pada Suho.

"umin hyung mengambil cemilanku, Kyungsoo-ya...kau masih ada cemilan?" ucap Lay sambil berteriak memanggil Kyungsoo membuat telinga Suho tuli seketika.

"umin hyung mengatakan kita kecil" ucap Chen entah mengapa(?)

"ya! Kapan aku berkata bergitu?" protes Xiumin.

"Sehun yg awalnya mengatakan aku kecil" lanjut Xiumin.

"aniya! Aku bilang aku yg paling kecil" sahut Sehun tak mau disalahkan.

"kau bilang umin hyung kerdil" balas Chen sengit.

"aniiii...aku bilang aku kecil lalu umin hyung kerdil dan Chen hyung paling kecil" ucap Sehun polos.

"ya! Kau mengaku kan kau kau bilang aku kerdil" oceh Xiumin.

"hadeehhh...dosa apa aku memiliki member absurd semua" gumam Suho yg hanya dapat mengelus dada Kyungsoo(?) #plak

"kalian ini ingin menonton atau tidak sih, berisik sekali" gerutu Kai dgn mata memerahnya karna baru bangun tidur dan langsung mematikan televisi yg entah sedang menayangkan apa lalu melanjutkan tidurnya disofa kosong.

"YA, KKAMJONG!" omel keempat mahkluk absurd yg tadi asik berdebat.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

 **Annyeong ^^, masih tahap berlanjut ff ini niatnya mau bergendre horor semoga aja berhasil yah.**

 **untuk chap awal2 mungkin belum mau keluar hantu2nya XD jadi ditunggu aja, oh ya, buat readers semua jangan lupa reviewnya yah karna itu amat membantu author dalam menulis lanjutan ffnya.**

 **review berkembang, ff berlanjut**

 **gomapta ^^**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Tikus dan mati lampu, menariknya liburan kami (-_-)

.

.

.

Liburan para member tampan ini berjalan cukup lancar, tak ada seorang pun yg mengenal mereka sebagai artis terkenal. Sehingga membuat mereka tak canggung maupun ragu untuk berkeliaran keluar rumah tanpa harus ada rasa khawatir sedikit pun.

"hyung~..." panggil Sehun, saat ini Sehun, Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang berada disebuah pasar tradisional yg tak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berada untuk membeli kebutuhan harian selama mereka tinggal disini.

"hyung~..." panggilnya lagi sambil mengguncang sedikit tangan mungil Kyungsoo.

"mwo?" tanya Kyungsoo yg masih sibuk memilih berbagai jenis sayur yg ditawarkan disana.

"hyung~, belikan aku permen itu" tunjuk Sehun pada sebuah stand penjual makanan yg tak jauh dari tempat mereka lengkap dgn aegyo khasnya.

"hn..." sayangnya Kyungsoo tak melihatnya sehingga aegyo itu tak berpengaruh pada namja mungil bermata bulat ini yg masih asik memilah-milah sayuran.

"aaahh~ hyung pelit" rajuk Sehun merasa tak diperhatikan.

"Ya!albino! Dari pada kau merengek seperti bocah lima tahun pada Kyungie-hyung lebih baik bantu aku membawa belanjaan ini!" sembur Kai yg terlihat kewalahan dgn banyaknya kantung belanja yg ia tenteng.

"haist...cerewet, serupa dgn Bacon hyung" gerutu Sehun.

"Ya!" decak Kai lagi, dan dgn setengah hati Sehun pun mengambil salah satu kantung belanjaan paling kecil(?) dari tumpukan kantung belaja ditangan Kai.

"sudah..." ucap Sehun cemberut.

"aish, bocah albino ini!" umpat Kai karna Sehun amat tak membantu baginya.

"ya~...kalian ini pendatang baru dari kota?" tanya seorang ahjumma penjual sayuran disana, sontak ketiganya pun langsung menoleh.

'gawat, apa ahjumma itu mengenali kami?' bisik hati Kai panik, pasalnya kini ke-3 namja berbeda tinggi itu sedang tak memakai penyamaran apapun.

'apa ahjumma itu akan memberikan sayuran tambahan?' bisik hati Kyungsoo girang (?)

'apa ahjumma itu tau EXO? Apa jangan-jangan dia EXO-L?' panik Sehun.

"kalian sangat tampan terutama untuk yg tinggi berkulit putih itu, apa kalian turis?" tanya ahjumma itu lagi membuat helaan nafas lega dari Kai dan Sehun.

"ne?" kejut Kyungsoo.

"aku belum pernah melihat kalian sebelumnya didaerah ini, pasti kalian pendatang baru, kalian menginap dimana?" ucap ahjumma itu lagi.

"ah, nee...kami sedang berlibur ahjumma" ucap Kyungsoo dgn sedikit awkward.

"hooaa...libur akhir semester yah? Kalian akan melanjutkan ke universitas mana?" tanya ahjumma itu bersemangat.

"s-se...semester? libur semester?" kejut Kai.

"eoh, kalian terlihat masih amat muda terutama yg bermata bulat itu" ucap ahjumma itu sambil menata Kyungsoo.

"a-aku?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil mengerjap lucu.

"pffthh..." Kai dan Sehun pun hanya dapat menahan tawa mereka yg malah dihadiahi deathglare gratis dari Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"..." sepanjang perjalanan pulang Kyungsoo terus merutuki ahjumma penjual sayur tadi yg mengira dirinya adalah siswa highschool.

"sudahlah hyung, bukankah bagus mereka mengira kita adalah bocah highschool" ucap Kai.

"haish...lebih baik kau diam saja" decit Kyungsoo sebal.

"..." sementaran Sehun hanya diam menikmati permen lollipopnya sambil memperhatikan perdebatan kecil kedua hyungnya.

"AAAAAAAA..." baru saja mereka memijakkan kaki dipekarangan rumah, tiba-tiba sebuah sura jeritan terdengar menggema hingga keluar rumah.

"!" sontak ke-3 namja itu bergegas masuk dan mencari tau penyebabnya.

"Lay hyung..." seru Chen yg langsung menghampiri dapur diikuti member lain, begitupun ke-3 namja yg baru saja pulang dari pasar itu.

"Lay-ah, gwaenchanha?" tanay Suho yg langsung mendekap namja manis berdimple itu.

"S-Suho-ya...d-di...disana" tunjuk Lay sambil menyembunyikan tubuh gemetarnya pada Suho.

"wae? Memang disana ada apa?" tanya Suho lembut.

"i-itu..." Lay hanya menyembunyikan dirinya dan terlihat amat ketakutan.

"..." perlahan Xiumin pun menghampiri arah tunjukkan Lay yg mengarah pada laci dipaling bawah dekat wastafel dapur itu.

.

.

DEG

.

.

DEG

.

.

"..." entah mengapa suasana menjadi tegang menanti apa yg akan Xiumin si member tertua temukan.

"Braakk..." dgn sedikit kasar Xiumin membuka laci itu, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menemukan beberpa ekor tikus kecil yg langsung berhambur keluar dari sana.

"AAAAAA...TIKUUUUSSS" jerit heboh  
Baekhyun yg langsung menaiki meja counter dapur.

"AAAAA...KAI-AAAHHH" jerit histeris Kyungsoo dan lansgung melompat kedalam gendongan Kai.

"AAAAAA..." Lay pun langsung melarikan diri dari dapur dan bersembunyi dikamarnya.

"AAAA...HYUUUUNNNGG" rengek Sehun ketakutan dan langsung menyusul Lay dikamarnya (?)

"YA, DOBI! TANGKAP TIKUS ITU!" heboh Baekhyun sambil menunjuk-tunjuk tikus yg berkeliaran dibawahnya.

"BUUK...BAAAKK...DAKK...TUK" sementara Xiumin dgn sapunya berusaha memukul tikus-tikus kecil nan gesit itu.

"AAA...DOBI TANGKAP PAYAH" omel Baekhyun yg ketakutan dan masih tersangkut(?) dimeja counter dapur.

"aish! Kau itu cerewet sekali sih bacon!" omel kesal Chanyeol.

"Ya! Aku tak bisa turun kalau tikusnya masih disitu" sengit Baekhyun.

"lagipula, siapa yg menyuruhmu memanjat meja itu, eoh?" omel Chanyeol berkacak pinggang.

"..." dan perdebatan kedua trouble maker itu pun dimulai membuat jengah member lain yg langsung meninggalkan area dapur membiarkan mereka untuk berdebat hingga puas.

.

.

*skip time

.

.

"..." setelah puas berdebat(?) kedua makhluk berbeda tinggi itu pun akhirnya lelah dan memilih tidur dikamar masing-masing.

"tak..tak...tak" karna merasa sudah tak ada gangguan, Kyungsoo pun memulai memotong-motong bahan untuk ia masak sebagai makan siang kesorean para member.

"kau terlihat serius sekali hyung" ucap lembut seseorang sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Kai-ah, apa kau tak lihat aku sedang memegang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yg mengetahui pemilik tangan dipinggangnya itu sambil mengacungkan pisaunya.

"ish...hyung tak perlu segalak itu juga" dengus Kai ngeri dan langsung melepas rangkulannya pada pinggang mungil Kyungsoo.

"..." Kyungsoo pun mengacuhkannya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yg tertunda karna ulah Kai.

"hyung mau aku bantu?" tanya Kai yg kembali mendekati Kyungsoo.

"ah~...tolong cuci daging didalam kulkas itu Kai-ah, lalu parutkan nanas untuk dagingnya" ucap Kyungsoo.

"..." Kai pun langsung mengikuti arahan Kyungsoo, ia ambil daging dari kulkas dan mencucinya diwastafel.

"BRAAKK..." tiba-tiba terdengar suara sebuah piring yg jatuh.

"Kai-ah, jika kau tak ingin membantu jangan kau pecahkan juga piring itu" omel Kyungsoo karna sempat terkejut.

"Kyungie-hyung, aku kan ada dibelakangmu, sedangkan piringnya kan ada disana" tunjuk Kai pada pecahan piring disisi lain mereka.

"..." sontak Kyungsoo menoleh arah tunjukkan Kai.

'benar juga, lalu siapa?' bisik hati Kyungsoo.

"ah~ mungkin hanya tikus, mian sudah menyalahkanmu Kai-ah" ucap Kyungsoo dan kembali melanjutkan acara memotongnya.

"eoh, Kai-ah...kau salah mencucinya" tak lama Lay muncul menghampiri Kai.

"minggir biar aku yg lakukan" ucar Lay.

"mencuci daging itu harus dgn benar bukan hanya kau siram air saja..." Lay pun mulai mengoceh.

'hadehh...kecerewetan Lay hyung kambuh' dengus Kai.

"Sehun-ah, ayo main gameee..." teriak Kai dari dapur dan langsung meninggalkan area dapur itu untuk menghindari ocehan Lay.

"hish...bocah itu dinasehati malah pergi" dengus Lay dan mulai fokus pada daging ditangannya.

"..." sementara itu diruang tengah, terlihat Sehun yg sedang bermain game dan Suho yg sedang berbaring disofa sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Sehun-ah, aku ikut main" pinta Kai yg langsung duduk disebelah namja albino itu.

"eoh, yasudah..." Sehun pun memberikan satu joystick untuk Kai dan akhirnya kedua magnae itu bermain game bersama.

"..." dikamar Xiumin, terlihat namja chubby itu sedang menata rapi kamar yg ia tempati itu. menyusun buku2 sesuain urutan yg ia inginkan, merapikan pakaian dan meletakkannya didalam lemari.

"BRUUKK..." tiba-tiba buku yg susah-susah ia susun itu jatuh tanpa sebab dan berantakan dilantai.

"haah~...angin diluar cukup kencang, mengacau saja" gerutu Xiumin karna ia harus menyusun ulang buku-buku itu.

"..." dikamar berikutnya terlihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yg tidur saling berpelukan satu sama lain(?).

"ngh...Ya! kecilkan AC nya Dobi" racau Baekhyun sambil menepuk pelan seonggok (?) tubuh besar disebelahnya.

"ngh~...kecilkan sendiri Bacon" lenguh Chanyeol malas.

"hish...BRUUUKK" kesal, Baekhyun pun menyenggol Chanyeol sambil merungut gemas. Entah bagaimana namja dobi itu malah jatuh dari ranjang.

"akh! Sakit Bacon pendek!" omel Chanyeol dan kesadarannya pun pulih seutuhnya.(#dgn terpaksa)

"eoh? Baekkie-ya?" saat sadar ia melihat kasur diatasnya itu kosong, hanya ada selimut dan bantal.

"bukankah aku tidur bersama Baekhyun tadi?" gumam namja jangkung itu bingung sambil terus berfikir.

"eoh, Chanyeol-ah gwaen-...loh? dimana Chanyeol?" kejut Baekhyun saat membuka matanya.

"apa aku bermimpi?" gumam Baekhyun lagi.

"hoohh...aneh" gerutunya yg mulai terduduk dikasurnya.

"semuanya~...makanan sudah siap~" tak lama terdengar suara Kyungsoo menggema disekitar rumah memanggil setiap orang disetiap ruang dirumah itu.

"hah~...mungkin aku hanya bermimpi" tak mau ambil pusing, Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kaki mungilnya keluar dari kamar.

"..." tak butuh waktu lama, perut-perut lama itu menarik mereka berkumpul dimeja makan.

"hoaa...aromanya tercium sedap" girang Sehun dan langsung mengambil sumpitnya bersiap untuk makan.

"waaa...kapan terakhir kali kita makan masakan kalian, eoh?" oceh Xiumin antusias, dan dgn polosnya Kai menghitung dgn jarinya.

"ng...sepertinya sudah lama sekali" gumam Kai.

'dasar kkamjong, siapa pula yg menyuruhmu menghitungnya (-_-")' jengah hati Xiumin.

"cha~...ayo kita makan untuk mengisi enegry seharian ini beradaptasi dgn lingkungan baru, dan berharap kita tak mengalami kesulitan dgn warga sekitar sini" ucapan bijak Suho membuka acara makan mereka.

"..." ketenangan cukup tercipta dimeja makan itu, dimana Suho makan sambil memainkan ponselnya, Chanyeol yg berebut lauk dgn Baekhyun, Kai dan Sehun yg saling mengusili satu sama lain, Kyungsoo yg sambil menonton video diponselnya, Xiumin yg terus meminta tambahan nasi (?), Chen yg sedang memisahkan kacang dari nasinya, dan Lay yg rupanya sudah selesai makan (#eeeh?).

"Klik!" sialnya ditengah kekhusukan(?) mereka makan siang kesorean mereka (o_O) dgn tidak berpri-keEXO-an listrik ditempat itu malah padam.

"AAAAAA...GELAAAPPP" jerit Baekhyun heboh.

"a-apa listriknya mati?" tanya Sehun yg rupanya sudah berpelukan dgn Kai.

"Hyung! Aku buta! AKU BUTAAA" jerit Chanyeol tak kalah heboh.

"haish, duo trouble maker ini" jengah Xiumin, dan akhirnya masing2 dari mereka pun menyalakan senter diponsel masing-masing.

"haah~...hari pertama liburan dan yg aku dapatkan adalah listrik yg padam disaat sinetron favoritku baru mulai" gerutu Kyungsoo kesal.

"sudahlah, mungkin ini hanya pemadaman biasa...wilayah ini masih tergolong perkampungan dimana listrik tidak benar-benar memadai disetiap rumah. Lebih baik kita mengistirahatkan tubuh untuk menjalani hari libur kita besok" ucap Suho bijak atau memang 'sok bijak' author pun tak tau dan langsung menarik Lay menuju kamar mereka.

"hn...aku jadi mengantuk, kajja hyung kita kekamar" aja Kai pada Kyungsoo yg masih merutuki pemadaman listrik disaat yg tak tepat.

"cha~ aku pun ingin istirahat" Xiumin pun beranjak mengikuti member lain.

"a-aku takut gelap, Umin hyung tunggu~" Baekhyun pun menyusul Xiumin yg diekori Chen dipaling belakang.

" _Chen-chen~...wuuusshh"_ tiba-tiba langkah Chen terhenti saat telinganya mendengar sesuatu disertai hembusan lembut angin dingin, ia pun melihat sekeliling.

"hyung?" ucap Chen memastikan salah satu member sedang mengerjainya, namun nihil ia tak melihat apapun.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

 **keanehan perhalan mulai muncul mengitari sekitar member EXO yg sedang berlibur, apakah itu hanya keanehan bisa ataukah ada sesuatu yg tak beres mengikuti mereka? yap...tunggu next chapnya yah ^^**

 **Annyeong, Chap 2 has coming n semoga readers semua senang membacanya ^^, jangan lupa review sebagai bukti support untuk author Niel dalam menulis nanti ^^**

 **Review berkembang cerita berlanjut ^^**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

 _PERGILAH KALIAN, PERGI ATAU MATI_

.

.

.

Sore menjalang malam, disebuah pedesaan terlihat cukup gelap menyamai gelapnya langit hari itu karna hujan rintik yg menghampiri tempat itu. pemadaman yg terjadi hanya pada saat hujan di wilayah itu katanya untuk mencegah kemungkinan arus pendek listrik karna air hujan.

"..." disebuah kamar yg ditempati oleh seorang namja chubby, terlihat namja yg dikenal dgn nama Xiumin itu sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"PRAK..." tiba-tiba beberapa buku dimeja belajar sebelah kasur Xiumin jatuh berantakan.

"ng..." Xiumin sempat terkejut meski tak terlihat dari wajahnya, lalu ia pun merapikan kembali buku-buku itu ketempatnya dgn malas lalu beranjak tidur.

"..." sementara itu dikamar Chen dan Baekhyun.

"klek..." terlihat pintu baru saja dibuka oleh seorang namja kotak (?) membuat seorang namja lainnya sedikit terkejut.

"eoh, Chen-ah...kau dari mana saja" ucap si namja mungil bereyeliner yg terlihat sedang menghapus eyeliner dari mata cantiknya dan memoles wajahnya dgn krim malam.

"aku baru saja dari kamar mandi" balas namja kotak (?) itu yg dipanggil Chen.

"hoooaaammm...aku tidur duluan yah" Chen pun langsung membaringkan tubuh lelahnya pada kasur empuk.

"hn..." sahut Baekhyun yg masih sibuk merawat wajahnya agar terlihat sehat (?).

"tok...tok...tok" tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan jendela, merasa terganggu Baekhyun pun menghampiri jendela itu dan melihat keluar.

"dasar orang iseng..." dengus Baekhyun saat tak menemukan siapapun diluar jendela.

"wae yo?" tanya Chen dgn mata tertutup.

"hanya orang iseng yg berusaha menakuti kita dgn mengetuk jendela" balas Baekhyun.

"mana bisa ia mengetuk jendela kita yg ada dilantai 2" ucap Chen lagi dan kembali tidur.

"!" seketika Baekhyun langsung sadar mendengar pernyataan Chen.

"lalu...apa itu" gumam Baekhyun pelan mulai takut.

"SREEEEKKKK..." tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendengar lagi suara aneh dan kali ini berasal dari pintu kamar mereka.

"C-Ch...Chen-ah..t-tadi...tadi itu apa" tanya Baekhyun dgn suara sedikit gemetar sambil mengguncang tubuh Chen.

"ngh!..kau menganggu saja" gerutu Chen dan kembali tidur lagi.

"aniya...aku serius" ucap Baekhyun mulai panik.

"..." sekarang kita lihat bagaimana kamar Suho, sang leader EXO ini sedang sibuk berselancar internet dikamarnya sementara Lay sudah tidur sejak tadi.

"KRREEEESSSSHHHH..." tiba-tiba suara sebuah gesekan terdengar membuat ngilu telinga.

"UWAA..." kejut Suho, ia pun menyalakan lampu ponselnya dan mulai menyoroti kearah sumbar suara.

"ngh, ada apa?" tanya Lay yg terbangun karna pekikan Suho.

"!" sontak Suho tersentak kaget hampir melompat dari kasurnya begitu melihat kaca dikamarnya penuh goresan.

" _pergi dari sini..."_ sebuah bisikan mengerikan terdengar amat dekat dgn telinga Lay.

"Suho-ya...kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Lay mengira Suho mengucapkan sesuatu.

"a-ani..." ucap Suho gemetar.

" _pergilah...atau kalian akan mati_ " kembali bisikan itu terdengar jelas oleh keduanya.

"AAA..." jerit Suho dan langsung menarik Lay keluar dari kamar mereka

"..." lalu kita lihat kamar sang maknae, terlihat Sehun yg asik memonton video bersama Chanyeol dari laptopnya. Eitss...jangan salah video yg mereka tonton adalah video konser mereka minggu lalu yg dikirimkan oleh sang manager mereka.

"penggemar kita semakin banyak saja nee" ucap Chanyeol.

"hn...mereka yeoja-yeoja cantik yg setia dgn fandom kita" balas Sehun senang

"WUUUSSSHH..." tiba-tiba angin malam yg dingin masuk menerpa kulit kedua namja itu.

"aish...anginnya kencang sekali" gerutu Chanyeol dan mulai beranjak dari kasur menuju jendela yg tebuka lebar itu.

" _keluar...keluar kau"_ seketika sebuah bisikan terdengar ditelinga Sehun

"eoh...wae yo hyeong?kau bilang apa tadi aku kurang jelas" tanya Sehun yg menatap namja tiang itu.

"mwo?aku tak bilang apa-apa" balas Chanyeol bingung.

"g-geunde...geunde aku mendengar sebuah suara" cicit Sehun yg mulai takut.

"tenanglah Sehunnie...aku ada disini, mungkin kau hanya berhalusinasi mendengar deru angin bercampur cuara riuh laptop" balas Chanyeol enteng.

"..." Sehun pun berfikir dan berusaha mempercayai ucapan namja dobi itu.

"sudahlah...ini sudah malam lebih baik kita tidur" ajak Chanyeol yg sudah mulai berbaring diranjang.

"..." dalam diam Sehun ikut berbaring dan merangkul pinggang Chanyeol karna masih merasa ganjil.

"DUK...DUK...DUK" belum semenit mereka memejamkan mata, sebuah suara keras menganggu indra mendengaran mereka.

"aish...suara apa lagi sih itu" geram Chanyeol kesal saat tidurnya terusik, ia pun menyibak kasar selimut dan pergi menghampiri sumber suara yg berasal dari jendela.

"Hyeong...perasaanku mulai tidak enak" lirih Sehun.

"gwaenchanha Sehunie tak akan ada apa-apa" ucap Chanyeol.

"SREEET...AAAAAAAAA" saat menyibak tirai jendela Chanyeol menjerit histeris begitu juga Sehun yg hampir menangis.

"Hyeong...ayo kita keluar aku takut disini" ucap Sehun menarik Chanyeol yg syok melihat jendela.

" _PERGI ATAU MATI"_ begitulah tulisan dijendela itu, namun bukan hanya itu saja tulisan itu ditulis menggunakan darah segar.

"..." mereka pun lari tunggang langgang keluar dari kamar.

"..." sementara itu dikamar sang eomma, Kyungsoo terlihat Kai yg terus menerus menggoda Kyungsoo mengusik ketenangan Kyungsoo.

"hyung~..." rajuk Kai, namun namja mungil bermata besar ini hanya acuh dan sibuk bukunya.

"hyung, sekaliiii saja" pinta Kai lagi dan membuat Kyungsoo jengah.

"ini sudah malam Kai-ah, lebih baik kau tidur" titah Kyungsoo membuat namja tan itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"..." sejenak keheningan tercipta karna Kyungsoo tak lagi mendengar rengekan Kai yg tak jelas.

"ngh...K-Kai-aahh...b-bukankah aku menyuruhmu...ngh...tidur, eoh?" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah benda lunak nan basah menyapu tengkuk belakangnya.

"aku meminta baik-baik dan kau menolak, hyung..." ucap Kai yg rupanya sedang menjilati leher belakang Kyungsoo.

"maka aku akan mengambilnya sendiri..." lanjut Kai yg masih asik dgn kesibukan barunya setelah merengek bagai Sehun yg belum keputihan (?)

"aish..." umpat Kyungsoo.

"ngh~...mmpphhh..." dan entah bagaimana, kedua namja itu sudah berbagi saliva digelapnya kamar yg hanya diterangi cahaya bulan.

"BRAAKK..." terkejut? Pasti! Kedua namja itu langsung menghentikan aksi 'ayo makan si mungil' karna suara keras yg mengusik.

"PLTAK!" dgn kejamnya Kyungsoo langsung memukul pelan kepala Kai.

"sudahku bilang tutup jendelanya, kau malah membiarkannya begitu saja" omel Kyungsoo saat melihat rupanya jendela kamar mereka lah yg berbunyi gaduh karna terbuka paksa oleh angin hujan malam ini.

"mian hyung..." dan Kai pun beranjak menutup kembali jendela itu, sementara Kyungsoo merapikan kembali bajunya yg sempat berantakan.

"..." perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari pakaian berniat mengambil ponselnya yg rupanya tertinggal didalam sana saat ia membereskan baju tadi siang.

"KYAAAA..." jerit Kyungsoo histeris saat menutup kembali pintu lemari yg terdapat cermin besarnya itu, pasalnya dicermin itu tercetak bercak darah dgn kata-kata pengusiran.

"Kyungie-hyung..." Kai yg terkejut langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo yg terduduk menangis sesegukan.

"uljima..." ucap Kai sambil mengusap sayang pucuk kepala namja mungil itu.

" _pergi...PERGI KALIAN_ " terdengarlah bisikan kasar ditelinga Kai saat ia mendekap hyung kesayangannya itu.

"YA, SIAPA KAU!" pekik Kai karna saat melihat sekeliling ia tak menemukan apapun dan siapapun selain mereka berdua.

"hiks...Kai-ah, ayo keluar dari sini...hiks...hiks" dgn gemetar Kyungsoo menarik lemah lengan Kai dan mengajaknya keluar dari kamar itu.

" .DUK" sepertinya keributan itu juga mengusik kamar Xiumin.

"aish...siapa sih yg mengetuk pintu sekeras itu" gerutu Xiumin berjalan menuju pintunya.

"Klek...WAAA" kejut Xiumin nyaring, namun ini bukanlah hantu melainkan Sehun yg langsung menabrak Xiumin hingga mereka jatuh bersama dan saling menindih.

"S-sehun-ah ada...ada apa" tanya Xiumin gugup.

"a...ng...Umin-hyung, jika dilihat dari dekat memang sangat cantik" puji Sehun tiba-tiba.

"ya! Menyingkirlah..." ucap Xiumin galak berusaha memalingkan wajahnya yg bersemu merah karna digoda si maknae evil.

"Umin-hyung..." tiba-tiba datang 2 namja lagi Suho dan Lay wajah mereka pucat dan berkeringat dingin.

"ada apa?" tanya Xiumin bingung.

"greb..." langsung saja Kyungsoo yg juga baru sampai didepan kamar Xiumin mendekap namja yg sama mungilnya dgn dirinya itu lalu merosot turun dgn lemas masih dgn wajahnya yg pucat.

"WAAAAA..." tak lama jeritan lain datang dan sang sumber suara sudah berdiri didepan kamar Xiumin.

"Umin-hyung...disana...disana ada sekelebat bayangan" ucap Baekhyun panik.

"Umin-hyung...gwaenchanha?" tanya Chen dan langsung memutar tubuh kecil Xiumin untuk melihat keadaannya.

"wae ?" tanya Xiumin bingung.

"kalian semua kenapa? Ada apa?" Xiumin menatap satu persatu member yg terlihat ketakutan.

"a...aku melihat sekelebat bayangan melintasi jendela kami juga aku merasa ada yg terus memperhatikan kami" jelas Bakehyun dibalas anggukan Chen.

"aku mendengar ada bisikan mengerikan mengusir kita untuk pergi" ucap Suho.

"nde...aku juga mendengar itu seperti suara gadis kecil" sahut Kai.

"d-di...dijendela kami ada darah membentuk tulisan pengusiran kita" ucap Sehun hampir menangis.

"..." Xiumin seperti berfikir.

'apa mungkin ulah para sesaeng?' gumam hati Xiumin terus berfikir.

"apa hyung tak merasakan apapun? Atau gangguan apapun?" tanya Lay.

"ani...tak ada apapun yg menggangguku" balas Xiumin mengerjap polos.

"ya, sudah…untuk sementara kita dikamar Umin-hyung saja, karna sepertinya ini kamar yg paling aman" usul Baekhyun.

"mwo?!" kejut Xiumin seperti tak setuju.

"ng...tapi kamar Umin-hyung hanya ada 1 ranjang, tak mungkinkan kita membagi satu ranjang kecil ini untuk ber-9" ucap Lay.

"nde...itu benar" sahut Chen.

"arra...kau saja yg tetap dikamar sana, aku tak mau terganggu oleh sesuatu yg aneh seperti itu lagi" ketus Baekhyun, dan Chen pun hanya mencibir.

"yasudah, agar adil...kasurnya saja yg disingkirkan dan kita semua tidur dibawah bersama-sama" usul Sehun yg membuat member lain berfikir.

"sudahlah jangan banyak berfikir, tak ada pilihan lain bukan?" ucap Baekhyun yg langsung menarik Chanyeol masuk kekamar Xiumin.

"hooaamm...aku sudah mengantuk hyung" Sehun pun berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol begitu pun member lain.

"YA! Itu kan kamarku!" omel Xiumin karna merasa terlupakan sebagai tuan pemilik kamar, ia pun pasrah dan masuk dgn wajah cemberut yg lucu.

Akhirnya, ke-9 namja ini tidur dgn beralaskan selimut tipis yg harus dibentang untuk mereka. Itu pun tak cukup mengingat tubuh Sehun dan Chanyeol yg terkadang membuat orang darah tinggi (?) sehingga selimut tipis nan kecil itu tak muat mereka tempati bersama.

"Chanyeollie~ tubuhmu sangat hangat" ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil terus memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dan menyerap semua kehangatan tubuh itu.

"aish...mereka itu selalu bemesraan dimana saja" cibir Xiumin.

"..." sementara Kyungsoo sudah terlelap sejak tadi setelah lelah menangis ketakutan.

"aku harap ini hanyalah hal-hal iseng yg dilakukan para sesaeng" ucap Suho pelan sambil memejamkan matanya.

"kau berfikir ini ulang sesaeng, Suho-ah?" tanya Lay.

"aku pun berfikir begitu, lagi pula mana ada yg namanya hantu" sahut Xiumin.

"hush...Umin-hyung jangan bicara sembarangan seperti itu" rungut Sehun imut.

"aku itu masih percaya hal-hal seperti itu tau" ucap Sehun lagi.

"ey...kau mengingatkanku pada si pa-...BUKK" ucapan Chen terputus setelah Xiumin memukulnya dgn bantal.

"akh! Appo..." ringis Chen.

"kau ini!" desis Xiumin dan Chen pun sadar akan ucapannya lalu menggumamkan maaf.

"Cha~ sudahlah, kita akan tau kepastiannya besok pagi...jaljayo memberdeul" ucap Suho menghentikan kesunyian sejenak karna ucapan Chen yg lagi-lagi membuat member lain mengingat sebuah kenangan yg seharusnya mereka kubur lama.

"..." senyap dan member-member EXO ini sudah mulai memejamkan mata mereka masing-masing.

"bogoshipeo..." bisik Sehun sebelum lelap kealam mimpi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong ^^ "Our Holiday" is back with new Chapter**

 **untuk chapter kali ini aku ragu bisa bikin reader merinding tapi akan aku usahakan membuat yg lebuh tegang lagi dari ini ^^**

 **mohon bantuannya readers semua dgn review kalian untuk ongkos inspirasi biar cepet nyampe ke otak author ^^**

 **review berkembang ff berlanjut ^^**

 **#salam shinNiel ^^**


End file.
